From Spider to Rider rewrite
by Rubius
Summary: my rewrite of my previous story, if people still want to read it or still want me do write it i'll leave it up there for now.


I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Ultimate Spiderman, if I did I'd be rich

"Talking"

" _ **Lockseeds"**_

" **Yelling"**

" _Thinking/Flashback/location/Musical Henshin"_

* * *

" _It's been over a year since the helicarrier sunk into the Atlantic and the team has been trying to stay together, I was made the new leader since Spiderman was declared officially dead after two months of searching. But I Know in my heart that he is still alive, we all moved into May Parker's house so we could tell her the truth and to help each other with the news._

 _Luke Cage a.k.a. Power Man started to not hold anything back when in a fight and started a radio show to help raise awareness and also to keep the memory of Spiderman alive he even named his station KWEB, he's getting more ratings than the Daily Bugle._

 _Sam Alexander a.k.a. Nova stopped being a joker and actually was serious for once, his discipline and focus have gone up but sometimes I think he is just wishing that peter would come back even call him bucket-head._

 _Danny Rand a.k.a. Iron Fist went deeper into his meditation and training so now he can use his power on his whole body but I can tell that he knew Spiderman was an anchor for the team, a pillar of strength that none of us could hope to replace._

 _Harry Osborn tried to stop his father the Goblin but Norman was too far gone and so ended up taking over Oscorp, He's working with Stark Industries and have make some advancements on ways to better the world and also he's been supplying S.H.I.E.L.D. with some upgrades and also gave us some new tech but since losing Peter I can tell he's just lonely._

 _Mary Jane Watson managed to get her job at the Daily Bugle and over the course of the year managed to get Jay Jonah Jamison to finally see reason and stop the Spiderman bashing even though he's been gone for almost a year._

 _Ava Ayala (Me) a.k.a. White Tiger… I've tried to keep everything normal and lead the team as best I could, I've trained in the use of my families amulet and just about have total mastery of the Jade Tiger Amulet. But sometimes when on patrol I just stop and think about the one man who took four trained rookies and managed to make a team of super heroes that the avengers would have trouble with. No I'm not talking about Nick Fury, I'm talking about Peter Parker a.k.a. Spiderman and also the one man who held my heart in his hands._

 _NYC Airport_

A young man came off a plane and just walked around… going thru baggage claim and all the security it was a wonder how people do this every day. The man wore a black jacket and black shoes he also wore a red T-shirt and blue jeans. He also had a few different kinds of locks on a chain attached to his waist He took a sniff of the air and let out a sigh and thought, " _I'm finally back in New York… it's so good to be home but I have no doubt Aunt May will surprised to see me again but I wonder what happened to the team while I was away. Also I have to thank Dr. Conners for making that last escape pod._ The man is Peter Parker and the reports of his death were obviously exaggerated, Hearing an explosion Peter decided to see what was going on and hopefully see the team again. He dashed to an alley and pull out a lock with the design of a sakura flower on it and unlocks it an throws it.

The small lock started to unfold until it changed into a motorcycle, he hopped on and put on the helmet with tinted lenses so no-one could see who it was and rode off toward the growing explosions. As soon as he got there he saw the team fighting against the Beetle and he had upgraded over the year he was gone, but who wouldn't after getting their butt kick by his Aunt May. The team looked like they had everything in hand but Peter saw something he would see sometimes in his nightmares… the Goblin… he was flying closer to the fight but was looking to take out the team with a pumpkin missle assault from behind.

The team just about had Beetle rapt up when they saw this dude on a bike coming their way, no one could see who it was so they thought it was not their business until Nova said "Hey what's that" pointing over the biker, "It's the Goblin" said White Tiger getting her claws ready. "So he finally crawls out from under his rock huh?" asked Power Man. Just as soon as Power Man finished his question Goblin fires his weapons at them " **Take Cover** " said White Tiger to the team before remembering about the biker and tries to get him to safety but the biker has hit the brakes and turned to face the incoming assault, Goblin's looking down upon his work with glee but the missiles turned out to be duds since all they did was jam themselves into the pavement and sputtered out.

The Goblin took a hand and slapped his forehead for forgetting to check the warranty on the explosives he bought for the missiles he made, the team regrouped and started to attack the goblin bringing him down off his glider but gobi was no slouch and started taking the team to the cleaners. Nova tried blasting him but Goblin threw Powerman to block the blast before White Tiger Slashed him in the gut and Iron Fist punched him in the back of the head. But Goblin grabbed him and slammed him into the pavement hard getting an groan from the monk.

Goblin then punched White Tiger so hard she crashed into the side of a building or would have if the biker from earlier hadn't gotten in the way and caught White Tiger before she hit getting a look of surprise from her, the biker set her back on her feet getting a small blush from White Tiger… not that anyone could tell. "Thank you for the save but you really should get to safety" said White Tiger before running back to help her team leaving the biker to get away not seeing that the biker was right behind her.

The fight was slowly turning to the goblin's favor since the beginning but he decided to rip open an old wound.

"Why do you continue fighting when your so called leader couldn't beat me" taunted the Goblin, "Spiderman may be gone Goblin but his ambitions and dream will never die" said White Tiger causing the Goblin to laugh "Oh please, he died because he was weak and the weak die for the strong so you should either serve me or die" said the Goblin before he beat the team down hard.

"I will admit you have lasted a lot longer than your pathetic leader against me, so I will give you all one chance… join me or die" said Goblin.

A Crowd of people were gathered to watch saw their heroes on the brink of defeat when all of a sudden someone called out "Really… I kicked your ass before you ran like a coward since the helecarrier was sinking Goby… besides only a weakling kills their opponents, true strength comes from sparing your opponents" Everyone looked to see who called out and pissing Goblin off.

The Biker came out of an ally with his arms crossed getting a look of surprise from the heroes but Goblin raised a fist and fired a mini-missile at him, before the missile could hit him the biker grabbed a trash can lid and threw it at the missile causing it to shoot upward and blowup. Goblin charged at the biker to try and punch him but the biker just dodged to the left, soon the Goblin and the Biker were in a fight with the Goblin punching and kicking and shooting missiles and the Biker dodging them all causing the heroes to stare in awe.

One missile however hit the corner of a building and debris would have crushed a little kid if the biker didn't grab him and take him to safety, the kid's mother was relieved to see her son safe and the biker quickly gave the kid to her before the started a slow walk back toward the Goblin.

It was subtle but people could see that the attitude of the biker changed after saving the kid, he was serious "Are you blind Goby… you almost killed that kid" said the biker "So what, if he died then he was weak" said the Goblin. That was enough for the biker for as soon as he got infront of the heroes he pulled out what looked like a belt buckle with a strange plastic knife attached, after placing the buckle in front of his waist a belt materialized around his waist, and the biker pulled out a lock that had no dial just a faceplate that looked like an orange.

He opened the lock and it shouted…

" _ **Orange"**_

While that was happening a zipper appeared in the sky just above the biker's head unzipping to reveal a metal looking orange floating in the sky, the biker inserted the lock into a indentation on his belt buckle and closed the lock…

" _ **Lock On!"**_

The belt started to play Japanese war horns from the Sengoku period, the biker only said one word.

"Henshin"

Then the biker took the knife on his buckle and sliced it down cutting the lock and revealing a hidden panel

" _ **Soiya"**_

after that happened the biker was enveloped in strange armor with the orange covering his head.

" _ **Orange Arms… Hanamichi On Stage!"**_

The orange opened to reveal a samurai armor with an orange themed eye visor, a gold sword with a orange jewel in the handle on the helmet, the orange became shoulder guards, chest plating and covered the back also. The rest of the armor was dark blue body suit with yellow scale patterns on the legs and a sword attached to the hip.

Everyone was surprised to see the transformation but soon the now biker turned samurai took a sword with a blade that looked like an orange slice and started fighting the Goblin who was using armor on his arms and hands to stop him.

But the Goblin's armor didn't last long since he had never seen what this new hero's sword is made of before so you can bet that the Goblin was out matched, Goblin tried to cause a distraction by firing at the crowd again but the team prevented any loss of life with Nova shooting debris and everyone else helping civilians while the biker fought the green menace

Goblin somehow managed to get back to his glider and took off so he could shoot a missile at the samurai but the new warrior took the sword off his belt and pulled what looked like a tab causing the sword to light up with 5 lights, the samurai took aim and shot at the missile causing it to explode and also blasting Goblin back and really hurting him in the process giving him 2nd degree burns.

By this point Goblin was getting pretty pissed and was ready to spill blood but spotted Beetle getting his second wind out of the corner of his eye and decided that tomorrow was another day but wanted the last laugh, looking at the team he said "Why do you keep fighting… your leader is dead so why bother when he is nothing more than a drowned corpse" " **You don't know that** " yelled Tiger trying to keep the idea that Spiderman was alive but that was crushed when she saw Goblin pull out a ruined mask and tossed it at her. It was Spiderman's mask and it was totaled. After seeing that she dropped down onto her knees and picked it up and held it to her chest, Goblin decided to get out of there and let Beetle finish the job. The team was about to help their teammate but Ironfist saw Beetle getting ready to fire at them " **Look out** " hey yelled and everyone got out of the way of the incoming barrage but White Tiger was too out of it to do anything so the samurai picked her up bridal style and carried her out of danger and all it took was a punch from Power man to knock Beetle out cold.

Everyone was celebrating but White Tiger who was still staring at the mask wondering if what Goblin said was true, she prayed with all of her heart that he was wrong. The samurai was thinking about what to do next.

" _Flashback/Music Henshin: Gaim – Teppen Star"_

 _After a long year of fighting Peter was finally the winner of the battle between him and Kaito, hard to believe it all started when Peter was trying to get back to New York after surviving the helecarrier explosion with a lucky find of one last escape pod, but it malfunctioned taking him to japan instead of the shore. He ended up in a place called Zawame City, thankfully the pod had a change of clothes but that was it. Peter didn't have any money or any way to get food or let the others know that he was ok, he was going over his options when he heard some music playing. Deciding to see what was going on he followed the sound of the music to see a group dancing, they were great watching them really helped him forget his troubles for a few moments but another group came turning off the music saying they wanted to battle for the stage, everyone was getting excited for some reason but Peter kept watching seeing the leaders of the group take out a weird lock and open them._

 _Suddenly a wrestling ring appeared between them and two zippers appeared in the ring with two monsters coming out they were both grey and looked kind of like insects but before Peter could figure out what they are the leaders closed the locks and the monsters started to fight one another, things were going well for the first group until Peter spotted one of the bullies come out behind a bush with a slingshot taking a shot at the first group leader causing him to drop the lock and his monster disappeared causing them to lose._

 _Peter decided to go over to them as they were about to leave when he yelled_ **"Cheaters"** _pointing to the second group causing everyone to look at him in surprise, "It's not our fault that the Gaim are weak" said the leader of the second group all Peter did was go to the member he saw cheat and said "oh really… well can you explain why one of your members needs this" while grabbing him and pulling out the hidden sling shot getting a look of surprise from everyone especially the second group leader. Peter handed the slingshot over to him while backing away a bit, the leader looked at the member with a scowl and said "are you trying to shame me with this kind of crap" and broke the slingshot in two and said "Since this happened I'm giving back the stage to Gaim… but we will be back and next time we will win without cheating" getting a look of shame from the cheating member before they left._

 _the girl from the group now known as Gaim walked up to Peter and said "Thank you for helping us" and Peter replied "You're welcome… I'm just glad I could help" another member of the group said "If there is anything we can do to repay you just ask" to which Peter replied "I was looking for a place to stay since mine was caught in a fire" getting looks of surprise from the group and the leader saying "You are welcome to live in our headquarters until you can get back on your feet" Peter replied "Thanks… my name is Peter" "My name is Yuya" replied the now identified Yuya before he introduced everyone else while they went to their headquarters._

 _During Peter's stay he joined the group known as Gaim and soon became the first Armored Rider known as Kamen Rider Gaim, Over the year of fighting he was betrayed by Micchi one of his new friends for the love of a woman that Peter only saw as a friend. Fought an invading army of monsters from another dimension, and killed his rival Kaito for the legendary Golden Fruit… but just before Peter could get it the golden fruit disappeared and DJ Sagara appeared._

" _What the hell Sagara… I fought my way thru insurmountable odds, killed friend and foe alike for a way to end this war and you take away the fruit I've sacrificed everything for… Why" yelled Peter still in his Gaim armor only to get the reply "I didn't take it anywhere Gaim, the Golden Fruit went to find the first woman for who is to present you with the Golden Fruit" "But I thought it was Mai" said Peter._

 _Sagara chuckled and said "Nope I can tell that the first woman is in a place called New York… that is where you will find the Golden Fruit" before disappearing causing Peter to groan and turn to Micchi and Mai. "Peter-san" said Micchi "I forgive you Micchi, I know you did it since you are in love with Mai and to be honest I only saw her as a friend" said Peter causing Mai to look at Micchi shocked and causing Micchi to blush._

" _I need to get back to New York… if you or the gang are ever in the area… drop me a line so we can catch up" said Peter before heading toward the airport hearing Mai and Micchi yell 'See you later Peter."_

" _Music end"_

After everything Peter went thru he still had to find the Golden Fruit before anyone else had a chance to take it incase a villain got it since eating that fruit would give that person the power to do anything.

Seeing White Tiger holding his old mask he was depating on either revealing himself and risk the wrath on not only her but the rest of the team not to mention his Aunt May since he had no idea if she knew about his double life as Spiderman, but one look at her decided for him as he started to walk over only to have the rest of the team pick her up and try to cheer her up.

"Hey Tiger what's wrong" asked Powerman with White Tiger holding out the old mask, "Just because green cheeks has an old mask doesn't mean anything… how if he gave the head that was wearing this mask then I'd agree" said Nova getting looks of disgust from everyone, "While it may be true that Spiderman is no longer with us here" said Iron Fist motioning to their location "He will never be gone as long as we remember him with our hearts and memories" continued Iron Fist.

White Tiger calmed down and said "Thanks guys…" then she noticed the samurai coming over "Thanks for your help… whoever you are" White Tiger said to the samurai, the samurai nodded and said "my name is Kamen Rider Gaim" pulling a lock from his pocket and opening it, the lock became a motorcycle to which Gaim got on and revved before taking out a card and threw it towards the team with White Tiger catching it.

"And tell that one-eyed buzzard… I need a new one" Gaim said before riding off, getting confused looks from the team, "what did he mean by that" asked Powerman "and who is this one-eyed buzzard" asked Nova.

White Tiger chuckled at the apparent insult the newly named Gaim used before turning the card over to see what was on it and she gasped causing the others to look at her "What's wrong Tiger… your acting like you saw a ghost" asked Nova only for White Tiger to show the others what was on the other side of the card.

It was a S.H.I.E.L.D clearance I.D. and an old one at that but that was not what was surprising, what was surprising was who it belonged to.

It belonged to… Spiderman

Soon the whole team was shocked… their leader… Spiderman… Peter was alive and he saved them from Goblin but soon questions began to pop into their heads, where had he been all this time, how did he get that armor, why didn't he try to contact them before now and the like. But first they had to report to Fury and later Aunt May and tell them that Peter was alive and he was back… possibly stronger than before.

 _(Tricarrier – Briefing room)_

After Briefing Fury on the battle and the Appearance of a new hero or return of an old hero with a new outfit, Fury was thinking and told everyone "alright so what your telling me is that Spiderman is back but in a dressing himself as a samurai plus drove off Goblin like he was nothing" getting nods of conformation.

"That armor was like nothing I've ever seen before" said Dr. Connors who was analyzing the data from the battle trying to figure out how that armor worked and if S.H.I.E.L.D. could use it, the others started to agree but Ava had a thought and decided to voice it "Sir… how are we going to find Peter since he is back" Fury thought about that and said "try looking at all of his old hangouts and search the area, he could be anywhere.

At that moment The Alarms started Blaring and Colson came in saying "Director Fury… we have a problem" "what is it agent Colson" asked Fury, "Loki and Doctor Octavious have teamed up and created an army of symbiotes combined with trolls… the Avengers are trying to handle the situation but they could use some help" said Colson with Fury looking to the team and saying "get down there and save the world."

Without further action the team suited up and went down to join the fight with the Avengers, soon Nova was blasting symbiotes away from civilians who were unable to escape, Powerman was smashing trolls with Hulk and Thor, Iron Fist was fighting alongside Hawkeye and Black Widow, and White Tiger had Teamed up with Captain America and Ironman trying to reach Loki and Doc Ock but everytime they got close more blob covered trolls would attack them giving Loki and the doctor time to evade, the battle was so intense that no one noticed the sound of a motorcycle heading toward them.

Soon the heroes heard the sound and only Fury's team knew what it meant, a biker soon arrived plowing his front tire into a troll knocking it away from White Tiger getting a surprise from everyone and Loki looked on and asked his partner "Who is that…" pointing to the biker "no idea… must be a late pizza delivery boy or something" said Doc Ock.

Seeing Peter again caused Ava to have great joy and great anger, the joy came from seeing her friend/uber crush return to save her. The anger came from trying to figure out why he didn't contact her at all while he was gone.

The biker got off the motorcycle and it transformed back into a lock, causing the Avengers and Symbiote Army to look on in confusion and wondered who this new guy was. The biker took out his buckle and attached it to his waist before opening the lock in his hand

" _ **Orange"**_

While that was happening a zipper appeared in the sky just above the biker's head unzipping to reveal a metal looking orange floating in the sky, the biker inserted the lock into an indentation on his belt buckle and closed the lock…

" _ **Lock On!"**_

The belt started to play Japanese war horns from the Sengoku period, the biker only said one word.

"Henshin"

Then the biker took the knife on his buckle and sliced it down cutting the lock and revealing a hidden panel

" _ **Soiya"**_

after that happened the biker was enveloped in strange armor with the orange covering his head.

" _ **Orange Arms… Hanamichi On Stage!"**_

 _(Music Henshin: Gaim - E-X-A Exciting Attitude)_

After transforming Gaim took both swords into his hands and charged into the fray slashing trolls and symbiotes this caused the heroes the get back into the fight with greater vigor than before, soon the battle was turning towards the heroes favor but Loki had Doc Ock attack to try to take back the fight's momentum, he attacked Gaim with his tentacles and said "You are an intriguing specimen… I can't wait to dissect you and find out how you are able to create this armor".

Gaim stayed silent but attached both handles of his swords for form a naginata and drive the Octopus villain back but soon Loke had summoned frost giants to help, Gaim was able to get the Avengers causing Cap to say "Great job solder now we just need something to handle the bigger enemies" before throwing his shield at a troll knocking him out, "I got just the thing I just need some space" said Gaim before pulling out another lock. "You heard him… " said Cap to the other heroes getting nods in return and all the other heroes started to fight to get Gaim the space he needed.

As soon as there was enough room Gaim opened a green lock before removing the one already in his driver

" _ **Suika"**_

Suddenly a huge round ball appeared from the opening in the sky the zipper created causing everyone to gasp in surprise.

" _ **Lock On"**_

After attaching the lock into the driver and locking it Gaim sliced the lock open.

" _ **Soyia"**_

The huge ball fell on Gaim causing everyone there to think he was crushed and the villains started to laugh only to stop when the ball started to roll around smashing the symbiotes and trolls.

" _ **Suika Arms… Odama… Big Bang"**_

"What the heck is that thing" asked Hawkeye clearly shocked at seeing it, "it looks like a giant metal watermelon" said Widow. "at least it's taking out all these monsters" said Ironman, "aww Hulk want to smash" said Hulk a little sad about having his smashing cut short. "Well whatever it is… it's on our side so it's ok with me" said Cap, "yeah but any idea who is piloting it" asked Falcon.

Soon only Loki and Doc Ock were left standing and neither were happy about it. "Do something Octavius" said Loki getting Doc Ock to attack the rolling metal ball but it dodged to the side, after several attempts Doc Ock landed a solit hit splitting the ball into slices shocking the heroes. That is until the melon reformed and Gaim stuck his head out saying "this is my stage."

" _ **Armor Mode"**_

The metal ball changed into a big suit of armor with a naginata weapon surprising everyone but Gaim was just getting started, he sliced thru the destroyer armored tenticles of Doc Ock like a hot knife thru butter and gaim punched Doc Ock in the face knocking him out.

After handling the doc to the police Gaim turned his attention to Loki who just left swearing revenge, Gaim switched back to his orange armor and was about to leave when the Avengers gathered around.

"That was great smashing" said Hulk patting Gaim on the back almost knocking him over, "Verily… truly a great battle worthy of the songs of Valhalla" said Thor shaking Gaim's hand. "So what's your name soldier" asked Cap to which he replied "Kamen Rider Gaim", "What brings you here Gaim" asked Hawkeye, "I'm looking for someone and I figured I should help out since you guys looked like you needed it unless you guys wanted to try pissing off Hulk" said Gaim pointing a thumb at Hulk when he mentioned him.

"So who are you looking for" asked Ironman, "I think it would be best if that stayed my business" said Gaim before taking a lock from his belt and unlocking his bike.

"Listen if you ever need a place to stay or need help… your more than welcome to stay at Avenger's Tower" said Falcon getting a nod from Gaim before he took off on his bike

 _(Music End)_

After Gaim left and the heroes gone home Luke, Danny, and Sam went about their business of meditation, watching football, and playing games. But Ava was talking to Aunt May… telling her that Peter was alive and he was the new hero Kamen Rider Gaim, after peter was thought to be dead S.H.I.E.L.D. went and told May about her nephew's secret and at first she mourned but soon got over it thanks to the others especially Colson, over the year May and Colson got married but still lived in the same house that she and Ben raised Peter in.

Ava was thinking about Peter and where he could be, when she first met him she didn't think much about the wallcrawler after having to save him from a runaway spider-cycle but later she developed a soft spot for him and it grew until her feelings were classified as love but she could never tell him since it was either impossible to get him alone with the team around or Mary Jane showing up or fighting villains, then what happened with the helecarrier last year made her think her chances were absolute zero.

But since then she prayed for him to be safe and come back to her and it looks like her prayers were answered, now all she had to do was find him in a city of eight million and work up the nerve to tell him how she feels and also pray that he doesn't have another girl.

Soon everyone went to sleep and dreamed of the next time the would see Gaim.

 _(Music Henshin: Gaim – OST TRACK 11)_

That night while everyone was sleeping tight the mysterious biker was watching over the city from a rooftop before taking off his helmet the reveal Peter Parker who was lost in thought.

" _now that I'm back I need to find the woman Sagara was talking about and fast before someone gets their hands on the Golden Fruit, I wish Kaito and the others were here… they would be able to help me but all I have are the drivers and lockseeds but I need to keep the exposure down to just me since I'm the last overlord of the Helheim Forest. I doubt Doctor Strange could help me with this, nor Iron Fist…" "Guess I'm on my own like when I first got my spider powers but this time there is more at stake then embarrassing myself, i'm sure she will reveal herself soon… but until then I need to protect the citizens of this city like uncle Ben always said, with great power comes great responsibility and finding the Golden Fruit before anyone else is my responsibility"_ thought Peter but soon started thinking something else.

" _it was great seeing the rest of the team again, especially Ava… she looks just as beautiful as I remember. Too bad she's probably with someone already I mean who could resist her charms, her brains, her personality. I was about to tell her how I felt about her when Goby decided to attack the helecarrier [sigh] next time I see him I'm putting him down permanently"_ thought Peter before clearing his head.

As Peter looked on into the night sky the future unknown all that can be said of anyone is to try and make the best of the day ahead for weather the day tomorrow is good or bad depends on you.

* * *

 **Rubius here… how do you all like my new chapter of Spider to rider, I'm sry for not releasing sooner or as often but this chapter is special…**

 **I'm sure you and everyone has heard… Stan Lee creator of the MARVEL universe has passed away on 11/12/18 at the age of 95.**

 **Throughout his life Stan has given the world many wonderful and amazing gifts, Spiderman to name one…**

 **So in light of that fact i would like to make this chapter a tribute to him.**

 **I wish I could have met him but I'll be happy knowing the joy he has given not just myself but people for generations to come with his art, stories, and inspiration.**

 **So Fave/Follow/review and if people wish to flame me… bring it**

 **Until next time True Believers this is rubius signing out.**


End file.
